cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:JS and CSS cheatsheet links
Clone Hi Timeshifter! What's the point of cloning this page? And moreover why add a link to the clone on the original page? That doesn't strike me as particulaly useful! -- pecoes 15:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I needed the direct links added. I am sure admins on other wikis will feel the same need also. I guess though I can leave just the direct links here now, and leave the overall summary over on the dev wiki. But it is really convenient to have them together. But 2 tabs will work too. Maybe I will do that. ---Timeshifter (talk) 15:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. I see what you mean. In that case the cloning makes sense, yes. And why the link on the original page? -- pecoes 15:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Because I have found that people oftentimes need to see the most practical sides of tools, CSS use, JS use, etc.. Developers oftentimes forget what all this is like to newbs. And I believe you learned about the Common.css import hack from looking here. So people like to copy what is working, and then compare to the theory, and vice versa. I need to clean up all the CSS. I inherited much of it, and I believe much of it is not used, or may even be messing up other things. :::I have a suggestion for you. Your signature wikitext is huge!. Maybe lessen it? ---Timeshifter (talk) 15:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well I can see what your local copy adds for you and for other users of this wiki, but I don't get what that link has to offer to users outside of that group. ::::The signature's brand new. There are still a few kinks. I reduced the size from 1em to 0.75em now. -- pecoes 15:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I meant the amount of wikitext in your signature, not the em size. I always edit in source mode, and the wikitext takes up 7 lines for me. :::::"I don't get what that link has to offer to users outside of that group." Exactly. Many developers and programmers do not "get" the user experience in my opinion. ---Timeshifter (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Alright, alright. I decided on a color and halfed the signature size. ::::::But you did not answer my question: Why should there be a link from dev to your local version of the exact same page? That question is - other than signature testing :) - the reason for our little chat here. -- pecoes 01:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I did answer the question. See previous replies. I guess you haven't looked at the page here since I changed it. I changed it yesterday. Now it is a different page from the one on the dev wiki. ---Timeshifter (talk) 16:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Your localized version of the CSS and JS files list is certainly useful to you and everbody else on your wiki, but why should an outsider take any interest in it? They'll be interested in their ''CSS and JS files and not in yours. So what do these links offer these people? Here's an idea: How about we turn the two tables (or the entire page) of the original text into a template. People could then use the template on ''their wiki and it would automatically populate with links to their files. Everybody could then easily do what you did. That would be useful, no? And again: Sorry for messing up the source view with the raw code of my signature! 17:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I answered already. Please reread my previous replies concerning this. :As for creating a template I think that sounds like a good idea if it works kind of like the way help wiki pages cross wikis. My particular page here though has some custom info, and I will probably be customizing it further. I may change the name more to further distinguish it from the template page. ---Timeshifter (talk) 23:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I've turned the page into a template now. There's one problem though: the useability of the page at dev has suffered in the process. It has become a mere demo for the template. That wasn't the intention. The template was supposed to be a bonus. ::If you have an idea how to improve, please, do tell me! -- pecoes 18:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 18:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Substituting kind of defeats the purpose of a template. Templates can be changed, and the transcluded template changes with it. I suggest putting the cheatsheet page on the Help Wiki: helpwiki:Contents. :::http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents :::Here are some examples of transcluded Help pages: ::: ::: :::So the cheatsheet would be ::: ---Timeshifter (talk) 20:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well. I only resorted to substitution because nothing else worked. But you are right. The Shared Help is the correct place. The page is here now: . Thanks for the advice! -- pecoes 02:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC)